


So Our Forefathers Sinned

by Zlu_and_Luff



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlu_and_Luff/pseuds/Zlu_and_Luff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the Scourge a filthy beast had made its lair at the heart of the Cathedral Ward. Its name was Laurence. This is best read together with Local Vicar Ruins Everything fic. Enjoy and please leave us a review! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bent Over or Stuffed Under

**Author's Note:**

> Laurence does not wear glasses to formal receptions, relying on the effects of the blood to improve his sight for their duration.

 

* * *

Just as Laurence had expected, Ludwig's long strained patience wore thin almost at once. Right around the bend of the hallway his tall champion pressed Laurence hard against the wall. He gripped his robes unceremoniously, lifting the vicar to his level and pinning him against the cold stone. The sudden grasp on his hair bordered on painful, as Ludwig breathed anger into his ear. "We've got a fiend for a vicar. Are you trying to drive me mad?"

The vicar chortled and hugged Ludwig’s sides with his legs. “Ah, my dear friend, what ever do you mean?”

"You know bloody well what I mean." The grip turned nasty and teeth marked his ear, as if to aid his hearing. Ludwig was not a man to be trifled with, and yet, Laurence took exquisite pleasure in trying to drive him wild just to take the risk of embracing the consequences.

He hadn’t always been that way. When Laurence had first taken Ludwig to his bed the man handled the vicar like he was made of glass. He scoffed at the unseemly rumors surrounding Laurence’s love life and when confronted with their truthfulness defended Laurence’s behavior and swore he would not try to prevent the vicar from seeing other men should he wish to do so.

Since that time Laurence had made it his mission to chip away at Ludwig’s resolve and self-control, and over the years the once delicate permissive man turned into a fuming pyre of jealousy and almost animalistic lust.

Laurence was very proud.

“Hm…” Laurence shifted a little against the much larger man. “Let me see… Was it the wineglass? Or my robe catching on that chair?” Laurence smirked, hearing and feeling Ludwig’s sharp exhale against his ear. “Or was it the way I brushed against you in the crowd? I must have lost balance, but how fortunate that you were there for me to rest against.”

Ludwig grunted in frustration and stifled excitement that the vicar could well feel when the hunter's weight shifted against him. "I know your filthy mind, Laurence. You'd love for nothing more than to make me lose it and take you right there in the middle of the ball, you'd love to hear that raucous crowd silence and watch, wouldn't you?"

The vicar tangled his fingers into Ludwig’s impressive mane. “Oh… would you do that? Would you bend me over a table, spread my legs and pound me until I’m black and blue?” Laurence asked, cooing. “Or would you stuff me under one and fill my mouth with that aching flesh you’re grinding against me?”

Ludwig bared his teeth and smothered him with a kiss so savage that Laurence would have regretted it sorely if not for the wonder of the healing blood ever at his disposal. The back of the vicar's skull hit the wall as the hunter violated his mouth, repeatedly driving his tongue inside and out. Laurence let him in, putting up minimal resistance. Pain mixed with pleasure was how he liked it best and driving soft and tender Ludwig into a lusting frenzy was a long hard labor the fruits of which he now reaped and devoured. He ran his hands feverishly over the hunter’s scalp and shoulders, lapping at Ludwig’s mouth with his tongue when it withdrew, making the hunter kiss him even hungrier. It was a wonder truly, that when they heard footsteps and voices of other guests echoing down the hallway, Ludwig retained enough dignity and common sense to restrain himself and let go of the vicar. They got a curious, knowing look from the passersby - was there anyone left who didn't know? - but that was all.

They didn't make it to Laurence's chambers or to Ludwig's quarters. An empty lecture hall on the way had to do.

When the first table came in sight, Ludwig didn't ask what it was that Laurence preferred, to be bent over or stuffed under. He knew what the vicar liked best was to be left no choice in the matter. Laurence found himself on his back, with his robe being roughly pulled up and crumpled on his chest. He watched with a smirk as an intense expression of something that bordered on rage appeared on Ludwig’s face at the sight of his black pantaloons, the very same Laurence loved to tease him with by lifting his robes at the least appropriate times. The vicar half-expected to see them ripped, but instead Ludwig demonstrated commendable restraint and stripped Laurence quickly but without inflicting damage to his attire. He was much less careful with the vicar himself, shoving fingers into his mouth. Laurence sucked on them hungrily, their rhythmic intrusion made him salivate and sent a surge of heat into his loins, where he knew a much more vicious thrusting was about to commence.

Indeed, Ludwig’s fingers swiftly withdrew from his mouth and disappeared between the vicar’s spread legs. Laurence relaxed and sighed softly at the rough and impatient way his lover stretched him. Even in this wildly aroused state Ludwig still cared for the smaller man’s enjoyment. Laurence was touched and amused. He leered up at Ludwig and when their eyes met, the darkness in the hunter’s eyes sent shivers of excitement through Laurence.

Ludwig unbuckled his trousers and gripped the vicar's calves, dragging him closer, until the head of the Healing Church felt the head of Ludwig's cock pressing against him. The vicar smiled up at him like a cheap whore, spreading his legs even wider and the hunter snarled, not at the familiar profanity of it but at the shameful fact that he'd long embraced it. When he first heard the insinuations of Laurence's conquest of Byrgenwerth, he wouldn't believe it. He would refuse to believe it for many years to come, even as the rumours carried around the church and the workshops constantly enriched with new tales of clerics and hunters Laurence had bedded. People always whispered but they were wretched slanderers, all of them.

Ludwig had broken many noses and knocked out teeth in defense of Laurence's honour, that as he now knew, had been but a figment of his imagination. Laurence's heart was in the right place, and his ideals and aspirations were forever devoted to the greater good, but his private desires were a teeming nest of vipers. And to Ludwig's horror, he knew all these vipers by name now. They had long injected him with their poison.

_He used to be the gallant knight, the chivalrous, honourable crusader._

He slapped Laurence on the ass.

_He used to bow in greeting and always addressed his superiors with deep respect._

"I'll wipe that smugness off your face, church slut, just you wait."

_He used to ask for permission and treat the vicar with utmost care._

The hunter pushed inside Laurence mercilessly, eliciting a pained however still far too amused moan.

_The first time the vicar had revealed his interest, Ludwig had courted him for weeks, expecting nothing but chaste kisses._

He fucked Laurence with bared teeth and the tight grip of his fingers left bruises on the vicar's legs.

Some said that deep in the frames of all men dwelled a beast. If it was so, then Ludwig's reared its head in response to the beasthood of Laurence's own vile mind.

The vicar moaned loudly and without restraint, letting his voice echo in the empty auditorium. When Ludwig bowed to kiss and bite his neck, Laurence clung to him, hands digging into the fabric of Ludwig’s cape, running through his long luscious hair.

“Oh, my poor restless Ludwig.” Laurence laughed even as his breath came in gasps and hisses. “How you must have craved the heat of my body. Aching to bury yourself so deep. Yes…” A particularly violent thrust made Laurence cry out and pant like a dog in heat before he continued “Isn’t it sad that there are no students here at the moment, such a spectacular exploration of the limits of human physique is going to waste. Or are you too greedy to share this… ah… sacramental knowledge with others?”

"The times when I was willing to share you are past, and you well know it." Indeed there were once such times. When he'd finally been proven beyond all doubt that the stain on Laurence's reputation could not be washed off for a reason, he rushed to assure the vicar that he'd respected his choices and that his private life was nobody's to pry into. Should Laurence wish to bed others, Ludwig had assured him, he would not hold him back or interfere.

He'd really felt that way once.

Over the years, Laurence made sure to turn him possessive. But even though it was a lost cause, the hunter still fought valiantly to defend his vicar's good name. It was in a big measure thanks to Ludwig's violent perseverance in the matter that people turned a blind eye, and that the vilifiers dared to do nothing more than whisper. Ludwig was going to make sure it stayed this way and as much as he enjoyed giving to Laurence what the man wanted, he would never let the leader of the Healing Church make an exhibit of himself in the public. The filth of the first vicar’s carnal urges would always stay but an undertone in the glorious choir of voices bringing on a dawn of a new era of enlightenment.

"What do you hope to achieve by this endless teasing, Laurence?" Ludwig breathed down at him as he laid claim on the vicar, trying _not_ to near the line of what he knew Laurence could endure. The more the vicar tried to goad him into this crazed rutting, the more Ludwig found himself struggling to resist it. He took a deep breath and calmed his senses, his thrusts becoming slower and gracious, more like a man’s, and less like an animal’s. "I won't have you make a beast of me so easily."

Laurence leered up at him. “Oh, I am merely theorizing here, my dear. An idle fancy.” He moaned. “What it would be like to be observed by onlookers during intercourse. Wouldn’t it be exciting if I had Gehrman fuck me and make you watch. How would you like seeing me spread under another man, bare…” Laurence pulled his robe even higher, revealing more soft skin unmarred by scars. “Groaning, aching, screaming another’s name?”

Ludwig's nostrils flared, as Laurence toyed with his self-control. "If you don't shut your foul mouth, I'm going to gag you." He reached forth and raked his hand down the vicar’s pale chest. The rhythm of his thrusts grew just a little more ravenous.

“Or if that is too boring for you, perhaps we could find a third. As you duly noticed my mouth is left tragically vacuous as is.” Laurence pulled Ludwig’s hand up, gave it a long lick and took two of his fingers into his mouth to suck on them. Then he pressed the wet palm to the side of his face and leered up at Ludwig. “You missed out on some wonderful sights in Byrgenwerth, where anyone could have me. Men taking turns, or not even waiting for each other to finish. We could still catch up on this with so many handsome fellows at our disposal.”

Ludwig tried to keep his calm but the suggestive images and unwanted thoughts blossomed in his head, as always when Laurence made it his goal to implant an idea in his mind. He suddenly felt like hurting those men. Hurting everyone who'd ever laid a finger on his vicar. The worst was the realization that if he had been there back then, he would have done it. It would take just an impulse to maim or kill a man. The very idea shamed him but the possessiveness had awoken again and so did the rage. He pulled back and he tore the holy shawl off Laurence's neck, tying his arms together with it. The vicar laughed and struggled, putting up a pitiful fight, until Ludwig restrained him. Then the church hunter retrieved a belt that used to bind Laurence's robes.

“Are you going to spank me like a naughty child?” Laurence laughed, his eyes gleamed. It was in moments like these that the vicar looked most alive.

“No. You’d enjoy that way too much.” Ludwig shoved the belt into the vicar's mouth.

For once Laurence stopped looking smug and instead looked somewhat offended. He turned his head away, and then once more, struggling against the gag. “Wouldn't it be easier to just kiss me?” he protested.

"Kiss you? No, my dear vicar. Not for all the treasures of the chalice dungeons. Not before you wash that filthy mouth with soap." He tugged Laurence's head back in place by the hair that the man kept short but always at just the right length to grab. Laurence gritted his teeth stubbornly then but Ludwig dealt with it easily, prying his mouth open with his thumb and index finger. He fastened the belt then and looked at Laurence from above, taking in the view. The first vicar was a mess. "Any last words?"

Laurence made an indignant noise and kicked him half-heartedly.

“Just what I thought,” the hunter snorted and forced the vicar to roll over. He took him again. Judging by the noises he made, Laurence reached his peak mere moments later. But Ludwig didn’t stop, knowing well enough before he’d be done, the vicar would cry out like that again. By the time he was finished with Laurence, the man was a sorry sight to behold. Finally, Ludwig pulled out and undid his restraints.

The smaller man quivered and moaned softly. Then he rolled onto his back awkwardly. “Ah, I should irk you more often. You get such fun ideas when you’re angry.” Laurence grinned.

Ludwig snorted. "Sometimes I feel like the shield, protecting the general public from _your_ fun ideas. You don't feel like getting fucked by all Byrgenwerth anymore, do you?"

“Well, not _all_ of it.” Laurence chuckled. “Despite my cordial relationship with Master Willem we were never _that_ close.” The vicar sat up and winced a little, but his expression cleared quickly. “On second thought, I’m good. That should do for today. You’ve done the work of a whole university, my congratulations.”

Ludwig gave him a sceptical look. "Good. Because if this didn't satisfy you, I was about take you there myself and leave you bound and naked in front of the school for the first student to find."

Laurence laughed and fixed his robe. “No, no, we’re done. Sheath your holy blade and let us be on our way.” The vicar glanced to the side where his drawers lay discarded on the floor. He tried to get off the desk but his legs gave way under him and he clung to Ludwig.

Rolling his eyes, the tall man lifted him, and with a sigh, he deposited the vicar back on the the desk. He handed him his clothes. They dressed in comfortable silence and when Ludwig was done with his trousers, he pulled Laurence off the desk and into his arms.

The vicar shifted, getting comfortable and then leaned his head on Ludwig’s chest. The smugness was all gone by now, replaced by a well-familiar serene calm. Laurence let his eyes close and stroked the bigger man’s shoulder idly.

Ludwig kissed his temple. He carried his lover through the now mostly empty corridors, down the stairs and outside. They didn’t draw too many stares.

* * *

Laurence shifted in his lover’s embrace. His alarm clock was set to an ungodly hour before dawn. He had reports to go through before a very early morning visit to the recently established clocktower research hall. Festivities like the one earlier that day were a necessary part of running the Church, but he didn’t particularly enjoy them. He used to once. But by now the novelty had worn off and the only joy he got from them was finding ways to tease Ludwig. And the food, but he could have that in the privacy of his own study over some paperwork.

Food was presently irrelevant, but the man-shaped furnace behind his back drew his attention, and Laurence cleared his throat. “Ludwig.”

The arm that was draped over him moved, offering a lazy caress.

“I love you,” Laurence said softly.

The man kissed his hair and breathed words of reciprocation into his ear.

“I have bedded other men and I know I might not have the will to resist them again, but those are just whims of the flesh. I will always love you. You alone.” Laurence did not look up. His voice was serious and a little remorseful. He knew himself, who he was and how he acted, he had no excuse. But Ludwig deserved an apology at the very least for putting up with him. “I am sorry that you have to endure my misdeeds. You are the light of my life.” He placed his much smaller hand on Ludwig’s own.

Ludwig made him turn around, and he stroked the vicar's face with his large hand. He made sure the other man was looking at him as he said, "And you of mine, Laurence. Don't even for a moment doubt it. I know all your vices, and most of your dirty little secrets, but they pale compared to your genius, to your bright ideas, and the benevolence of your deeds and intentions. You are a good man, Laurence. And with love in my heart I will follow you through the flames, regardless of how many men you feel inclined to bed. I'd like you to always remember that."

Laurence’s eyebrows furrowed and he cupped Ludwig’s face with his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Then he just lay with his forehead pressed against the other man’s, staring into his eyes in the darkness. “I will.” He kissed Ludwig once more and hugged him, pressing close to his lover.

Ludwig embraced him, stroking his back in a soothing caress, until they both drifted off into much needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading, please tell us what you think. :3

You can find our designs of Laurence and Ludwig and the other young Healing Church forefathers [over here](http://zlukaka.tumblr.com/tagged/the-healing-derps/chrono).


	2. Tight Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to the earlier days of Ludwig's and Laurence's relationship.

Ludwig’s wide open eyes beheld the sacrilegious sight of the vicar sinking to his knees before him, hands already reaching for the church hunter’s belt. The cramped space of the storage room the vicar had led them into allowed for little movement, if any, for fear of collapsing equipment. Before Ludwig managed to make sense of this bizarre situation, Laurence had already finished unbuckling his trousers and was licking his lips at the sight. One thing was certain, Ludwig concluded, feeling dawning horror at what he saw. All this had transpired because of his weakness, his shocking inability to control his carnal desire.

It had been a long strategic meeting between the leading hunters of Gehrman’s workshop, elite of the Healing Church’s own workshop, and a few select clerics. Laurence had been heading the meeting and guiding the discourse, until several hours of heated discussion later they had been left all alone in the council room.

It was then that the vicar had leaned back against the table, and smiling his most innocent smile, slowly lifted the hem of his robe, revealing the black pantaloons that hid underneath it. The leader of church hunters had become so remarkably and inexplicably transfixed with the view then, and in particular, with the fine lace that lined the edge of that trouser leg, that he could do nothing but stare. He’d found himself unable to look away even as the vicar continued to pull his robe further up, and then proceeded to lazily stroke the fabric of his pantaloons.

The worst, however, had been the moment when Ludwig managed to finally tear his eyes from the vicar’s nearly-undergarments, only to find Laurence looking back at him quite intensely. Or precisely, looking right at his loins.

What a dreadful shame it was that he would react this way to the vicar, after they had made love only once before. This was indecent, indecorous and made the church hunter feel like an animal and not a civilized man. Ludwig was so startled and embarrassed by the situation that amongst the muttered apologies and pleas for forgiveness, he had allowed Laurence to lead him away and delicately stuff him into what turned out to be a nearby utility room.

And here they were now, with the vicar already done undoing Ludwig’s trousers and now coaxing him to lower himself by sliding his back down the wall and letting his legs settle at an angle against the opposite wall.

By the Great Ones, no... what were they even doing?

“Laurence, stop. We cannot. This… this is unbecoming. Especially this way.” Ludwig pulled his trousers up, feeling self-conscious and awkward. His face was burning in the half-darkness of the storage room. That didn’t happen often. It almost never happened.

Laurence rested his hands on Ludwig’s own, gently but irresistibly forcing him to let the trousers slide back down. The vicar looked up at him, smiling slyly. “Ah, but it would make me quite the villain to leave you unattended after I myself put you into this situation. Let me tend to you.”

Ludwig shook his head violently. His words sounded choked. "No- this... I cannot let you suffer such humiliation... not even in private." This level of intimate familiarity was reserved for lovers of many years. And for clerics and church hunters, probably not even then. This was the exact opposite of chaste. This was the vicar of the Healing Church on his knees, beholding the shame of another man’s treacherous flesh and wishing to tend to it. "I will not lead you to sin, Laurence, this would be a disgrace." He tried to cover himself with the hem of his shirt, as he renewed the attempt to retrieve his trousers. He'd never been this embarrassed. And yet it did nothing to cool his senses.

If anything, he felt even more aroused.

“You know what is sinful, Ludwig? Waste is sinful. Let us not squander this.” Laurence softly batted Ludwig’s hands away from his groin and pulled his clothes apart again. “You wouldn’t think any less of me for this, would you?”

Ludwig gave him a look of utmost guilt and confusion.

Laurence’s expression fell. “I suppose you are right, I am bringing my station to shame…” The vicar turned his eyes away and lowered his hands. “A youthful urge unfit of a man of my position…”

The other man's anxiety only deepened then, as he realized that he had now insulted the vicar. "No, it's not what I meant.” Ludwig hurried to explain, “I... I have no right to decree what you can or cannot do. It just seems so... wildly inappropriate. But I would never - _never_ \- think any less of you, Laurence. I merely-"

“It is settled then. Let me have this,” Laurence said and gave Ludwig a small smile. His hand slid over the hunter’s naked thigh and came to rest on his manhood. Laurence’s fingers were warm and soft, his touch was gentle. Keeping his eyes locked with Ludwig’s own the man stood as tall on his knees as he could and moved forward, ghosting his parted lips against the head of Ludwig’s member.

The hunter stared down, horrified. Nothing was settled, but this… this was not something that he could just back out of. Not anymore, not without dishonouring the vicar even further. Perhaps the best course of action would be to just oblige, to keep this as quiet and swift as he could. Repent for it later.

Ludwig slid lower, and tentatively accepted his shame, giving into the sinful pleasure of Laurence’s mouth, face flush with guilty desire, but lips pursed tight. If this was how it was going to be, then Ludwig was resolved to make no sound and thus attract no attention from anyone who would walk past the door.

Laurence’s touch lacked any sign of hesitation. The vicar knew precisely what he was doing. In mere moments the hunter’s resolution to stay silent was tested, and then again and again, as Laurence’s mouth and lips moved skilfully over Ludwig’s flesh. And whenever the leader of the church hunters dared glance down at his lover, Laurence looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and did something with his tongue that was completely unbefitting a man of the church.

In the end, Ludwig resorted to simply not looking. The vicar seemed far too confident, and it felt completely blasphemous. But it was also incredibly intimate. Ludwig gritted his teeth, only a shudder to his breath betraying his building pleasure, as his careful hands stroked Laurence's shoulders, brushed up his neck, his cheekbones, his temples. Fingers curled through the vicar's short black hair. They were lovers now, and if Laurence wanted this, then who was Ludwig to deny him?

The hunter had almost come to terms with this act of the flesh performed in such ungodly circumstances but when he felt his fulfillment nearing, he gently pushed Laurence away.

He tried to, at least.

Laurence wiped his mouth, licked his fingers and then his lips. Then he stood up and tidied his robes like nothing was the matter. “I hope you enjoyed yourself,” the vicar said calmly and reached up to stroke Ludwig’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Ludwig looked at him, shaken and apologetic. "Yes," he breathed and his hands trembled just slightly as he buckled back up. Laurence had just successfully achieved what no beast or man had managed before him. Nothing could stagger the broad-shouldered hunter this way. No grizzly sight, sustained injury or wicked twist of fortune was capable of baffling Ludwig quite like this and making his confidence falter. Now that the deed was done, the hunter didn't even know what to tell his vicar. He'd been with men and women alike, usually taking the initiative. His romantic and sexual experience was nothing short of extensive, but what had just happened, combined with the flawless execution on the part of the most holy leader of the Healing Church, swayed some of Ludwig's fundamental understanding of the way things were supposed to be.

He took a deep breath and fully gathered himself off the wall, standing upright and at last ready to comment on this encounter. Then his head hit a shelf and his words drowned in rickety noises and thuds of falling equipment that Ludwig instantly attempted to catch.

Laurence chuckled, seeming completely unconcerned, and Ludwig felt his face burning hot again. So much for keeping quiet. He hated being incompetent in any aspect of his life.

The vicar took a few old brushes and rags from the hunter’s hands and dropped them to the floor among the other fallen items. “On second thought, perhaps we should refrain from getting intimate in such tight spaces.”

Ludwig couldn’t agree more. He still felt ashamed but did not offer an apology. It was more than clear that Laurence was not expecting one. When they exited into the corridor, there was no one there and the church hunter managed to take some consolation in that. He made himself scarce soon after, bowing to the vicar and vowing to himself that he would never let something like this happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, if you liked it, please drop us a line! We'll love you <3


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig descends to the dark side, where he finally joins Laurence in the vicar’s natural habitat. Also, Laurence makes even holding hands dirty. This chapter is more kinky than the previous two, you have been warned :D As for timeline, this happens after chapter 2 and before chapter 1.

Laurence kissed Ludwig deeply. He shifted in the bigger man’s lap, rubbing the front of his pantaloons against Ludwig's crotch. The church hunter sighed against his lips. Large warm hands were stroking Laurence's back through the thin fabric of his shirt.

The vicar’s bedroom was lit with numerous clusters of candles, that chased the night away, letting the two men see each other plain as day despite the late hour. Ludwig’s eyes were half-lidded in a show of peaceful contentment, Laurence looked into them with the same languid pleasure in his features. It had been a long day, but ending it like this was exactly what each of them craved.

Laurence caressed the sides of Ludwig’s handsome face and ran his fingers through the locks of raven hair that framed it. Then he rested his small hands on Ludwig’s muscular shoulders and leaned forward to whisper into Ludwig’s ear. “Would you like to take me in front of the mirror, my love? It would please me greatly.”

Ludwig's eyes opened wider, and as Laurence withdrew he saw the stirrings of the darker, more shameful desire on his hunter's face. Once only they had done it before, months ago, but the hint of flush on Ludwig's face made the vicar certain that night had been well remembered.

"Yes," Ludwig breathed, looking away with guilt, and his grip tightened momentarily.

“Mmm, I thought so,” Laurence purred. “Then bring it here and let us begin.”

There was an unusually large ornately framed mirror in the vicar’s bedroom. When set down horizontally it fit nicely against the posts at the foot of his bed. As Ludwig set it there, Laurence turned his attention to his own reflection. The silver frames of his glasses gleamed like gold in the bright candle light. His body had just the right degree of softness to it, outlined quite flatteringly by well-fitting clothes. Not quite plump, but nowhere near bony. The image in the mirror was like a sensual painting. It became even more so when Ludwig’s muscular form rested on the bed behind him and Laurence found himself in his lover’s arms. “Strip me,” the vicar whispered.

Ludwig complied. They both watched in the mirror as his big fingers unbuttoned Laurence’s shirt, sometimes sliding under the fabric to brush against a nipple or stroke the vicar's stomach. Once the shirt was undone, they took a moment to just peer at themselves in the mirror. After that, the hunter's hands started moving anew. Caressing their way down Laurence's body, they began to untie the laces of his pantaloons.

Laurence smiled and he turned back to face the hunter, setting to undo Ludwig’s own shirt and trousers. His lover’s excitement was evident and Laurence made sure to stroke and tease as he helped the hunter strip. Finally, they were both bare and Laurence produced a small jar from between the pillows and skillfully applied some of its contents where necessary. To his amusement, he needed to reach into the jar a second time. The size of Ludwig's manhood never failed to impress and thrill him. As he was about to close the jar and set it back between the pillows, Ludwig took it from him, and dipped his fingers in the balm, embracing Laurence with one arm, as he drove them slow and deep inside the vicar. Laurence sighed with pleasure, easily relaxing against his lover’s touch.

When the preparations were concluded, Laurence settled himself in Ludwig's lap, his back on the church hunter. Like this, they could both watch as Ludwig’s member slowly sunk deep inside Laurence. The vicar moaned, excited to see the intensity with which Ludwig focused on the sight and hear the shortness of his breath. “Look at how you fill me, love,” Laurence whispered huskily. “How my body strains to contain you, to swallow you whole. Alas you are so large, I could barely hope to satisfy you,” Laurence said with pretend sadness. He rose and sunk in Ludwig’s lap, letting out an ecstatic sound and relishing in the look on Ludwig’s face.

"You satisfy me perfectly... which you well know." Ludwig's face had grown a tone redder. Under normal circumstances he never became shy in bed these days, but sometimes when Laurence came up with things such as this, the leader of Church Hunters still found himself embarrassed. Yet he tried to hold Laurence's gaze in the mirror, as he helped him up, and even as he bowed down to kiss the vicar's neck, he still glanced at their reflections.

Laurence leered, watching their joined bodies shamelessly. He took hold of one of Ludwig’s hands and guided it over his own body, bringing it to a point on his stomach. “Here, love,” he whispered. “Feel your own flesh inside my body.” With that he sunk, letting all of Ludwig inside of him, stretched as much as his body would take. The head of Ludwig’s member created a noticeable bump under their joined fingers. Laurence panted, growing restless with his lover buried so deep inside him.

Ludwig's face grew crimson and he looked away from the mirror and the depraved doings taking place below, but this hardly helped, as his hand remained pressed against the vicar's stomach. The church hunter's breath came in hitches at this scientific revelation. Truly, Laurence never stopped being a scholar.

But scholar or not, Laurence had not anticipated the effect such maneuvers would have on his own desire. The vicar whimpered needily, riding his hunter’s manhood at a quicker pace and keeping Ludwig’s hand hostage, to ensure he experienced each thrust. “Oh, how you stretch me, my love. How delightful it feels. What bliss...” Laurence moaned, he took Ludwig’s other hand and lifted it to his lips, giving the sweaty palm a long lick before taking the middle finger into his mouth.

Laurence saw determination mix with desire in Ludwig’s face and the hunter’s eyes returned to the mirror. Ludwig pushed another finger inside the vicar’s mouth and slowly stroked his tongue, finally rendering Laurence unable to talk. “Now, this is much better. You always have such good ideas." With no more comments from Laurence, Ludwig managed to regain his composure. He removed his trapped hand from Laurence's grasp and he embraced the vicar, pulling the smaller man down, to calm his frantic movements. "Let this last, Laurence. Let me enjoy you."

Laurence’s hands gripped Ludwig’s strong arms desperately. The vicar had driven himself quite close to fulfillment and now that Ludwig reduced the pace of their lovemaking almost to naught he felt a burning need. He tried to protest, but the fingers inside his mouth moved, pushing into him to the same slow rhythm and he found himself unable to form a single word. In the mirror Ludwig watched him strain and then slowly relax and give in. The hunter had the upper hand now.

“Very good, Your Reverence. You shall heed my commands now,” Ludwig whispered into the vicar’s ear and took his time to admire Laurence in his state of arousal. They both watched as the hunter’s hand unhurriedly explored the angles and curves of Laurence’s body. Ludwig stroked the inside of the vicar’s thigh, brushed against his erection and felt Laurence moan around his fingers. He pulled them out of his mouth then and left a wet trail down the vicar’s chin and throat. “Shush, not a word.” One large hand returned to Laurence’s stomach and Ludwig thrust deep inside him again, finding the same spot he previously fled. “Oh yes, I do feel it,” he breathed, what used to be embarrassment now turning into dark amusement. He reached for the vicar’s hand, and placed it there instead, “Stroke it, Laurence.”

Laurence’s fingers pressed against his own smooth delicate skin, feeling the pressure of Ludwig’s flesh inside him. The vicar bit his lip, watching Ludwig’s face in the mirror. He stroked the spot as instructed and leaned into Ludwig heavily in a show of complete surrender.

In the mirror Laurence beheld a new, thrilling view. There was no trace of guilt left in Ludwig's face, the blush that stained his cheeks before, was gone too. The leader of the Church Hunters was regarding Laurence with a cold, almost derisive smile of satisfaction, "It is reassuring to find the vicar so obedient. In a time of need, all clerics should follow the orders of the hunters." Ludwig lifted Laurence up and pushed inside him again. "And yet you have to try harder. Go on, keep rubbing it."

Laurence inhaled sharply, this time it was his face that burned crimson. Shivers ran down his spine at the tone of Ludwig’s voice. It had been years since anyone dared to speak to him that way, perhaps even decades. His status provided many benefits, but it also made people fear and respect him too much to indulge this side of him. That sweet, kind Ludwig would address him this way thrilled the vicar immensely. His fingers moved quicker and more forcefully, accommodating his lover’s movements.

It took mere moments for his pleasure to build.

And then Ludwig slowed down.

Laurence stared at him in the mirror in a mix of shock and displeasure. He opened his mouth, but Ludwig silenced him, “Shh, I told you, no talking.”

The vicar pursed his lips and let out a frustrated huff. Then Ludwig started to move again and once more stopped right before Laurence could cross the line. Panting and dissatisfied, the smaller man half-turned to glare at his lover.

“I have something quite important to say to you, Your Reverence, so listen closely,” Ludwig whispered directly into his ear.

Laurence shivered.

“I own you.” Ludwig pushed Laurence down, burying deep inside him. “You’re mine. And nobody else’s. Because you know no one can satisfy you like this, Laurence. Not like this.”

Laurence caught his breath, not trusting himself not to make noise otherwise. He didn’t want to miss a single word. Ecstasy made his eyes roll shut, and all that was left to him was Ludwig’s voice and the mounting delight of their joint bodies. He cried out as his pleasure peaked and then kept yelping as Ludwig thrust inside him again and again, done talking, but not yet satisfied.

After it was over, the vicar found himself drowsy and exhausted in Ludwig’s strong arms, resting against the muscular hunter’s heaving chest. He stroked Ludwig’s skin idly, and pulled off his glasses. Ludwig took them from him and set them carefully on a bedside table. For a while they just lay together recovering from the pace of their lovemaking.

A minute later Laurence turned around and squinted at Ludwig with a happy grin. “Ah, you charming rascal of a hunter! Just when I think you’re perfect and I couldn’t love you more you go and surprise me.” The vicar pulled himself up and kissed Ludwig on the nose playfully. Then he sunk down, resting his head on his folded arms still within kissing range from the hunter’s face. “You’re a treasure, Lu,” he said with a smile.

Ludwig smiled at him peacefully, shaking his head a little in honest amusement. He reached out and brushed away a stray lock from Laurence's still sweaty forehead. His fingers trailed down to caress the vicar's cheek. "You are a challenge to satisfy, dear vicar, and I am still honing my skills. But I do like challenges." For a moment the leader of Church Hunters looked at Laurence with sincere, deep affection. Then, he lifted his head just a little, and kissed him gently.

Laurence reciprocated the kiss with his eyes closed, but when Ludwig withdrew the vicar looked at him with a smirk quite befitting a devil. “Keep up the good work, my hunter.”

\------

_A/N Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please don't be shy and leave us a comment <3! (A few brave souls already did, thank youuu :D!) After this Laurence was so pleased he wasn’t cheating on Ludwig for a month, wow! XD_

_We will focus a bit more on the[SFW companion fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6429538/chapters/14717203) now, since that is where the actual plot happens. If you haven't been reading the other fic, please do, since they are written to be read together and we promise you that this dirty fic is more fun when you know the other fic :3 _

_We also wanted to share two awesome fanarts we got from[nightmaredaisy](http://nightmaredaisy.tumblr.com/) eeee *joyful screeching*! _

_(probably unneccessary warning but: they're NSFW)_

_[For chapter 1](http://postimg.org/image/4zjzi9i7l/) _

_[For chapter 2](http://postimg.org/image/3nqmz7ii9/) _

_Thanks so much, these are awesome! :*_

_Just so you know, if anyone ever wants to draw us fanart, we will always be super thrilled and flattered! <3 Like seriously, even if it's a stickman or two stickmen having sex :D _


	4. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lessons should be learned... but will they?

He saw them at the end of a long hallway. They were merely talking, proper distance between them until the moment Laurence took note of him. Of course, the sly little fiend pretended to stay seemingly unaware of his presence, as he moved in closer and all but draped himself on Gehrman in front of his very eyes. Ludwig fumed, jealous ire running through him but this time he did not let it cloud his mind. Ever since he understood Laurence had been cheating on him and forgave him for it, it had only got worse. What used to stay hidden and take place behind his back had been progressively dragged into the open. The vicar had no shame. Only last month he'd found Laurence with four different hunters. It was almost as if he _wanted_ to be found.

Even though Ludwig's suspicions grew more solid each time, it was always Laurence's would-be lovers who ended up bruised and battered. But the way Gehrman looked at him now, shaking his head in a rapid gesture of denial, and trying to back away, while Laurence followed him, deliberately failing to hear the approaching footsteps, left Ludwig with no more doubt. He had been taking it out on the wrong man each time. But not this time.

Not this damn time.

As he stormed towards them, Laurence turned to him with a grin, eyes wide open with excitement and anticipation. The vicar made a lazy attempt of looking surprised. “Oh… Ludwig…”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Gehrman held up his hands and took another step back, looking terrified.

“Oh I know what it is like,” Ludwig hissed at the founder of the Hunters’ Workshop, “I know _exactly_ what it is like.” With that he took a sudden turn towards Laurence. The slap doled out by the church hunter’s gloved hand sent the vicar all but flying across the hallway, turning his faked look of surprise completely genuine.

Gehrman gaped as Laurence landed on the stone floor like a finely dressed sack of potatoes.

For a moment all three of them remained silent and unmoving. Then Laurence sat up, bringing a hand to his mouth and cheek. He took his hand away and regarded the smear of blood on his fingers. More blood was beading on his lip.

“Ow,” he said flatly.

Ludwig stood there for a moment just glaring at him. Then the cold fury and determination on Ludwig's face melted away, giving way to a similar expression of shock. Forgetting about Gehrman altogether, the church hunter fell to one knee beside the vicar, suddenly overtaken by guilt. He had never dared to raise his hand on the head of the Healing Church. How could he have done it, how could he have struck his vicar…?

"Laurence... I… I didn’t-"

Laurence looked up at him and half-smiled. “Aw, shush, my love. I deserved it.” He rose to his feet and pulled on Ludwig’s sleeve to make him rise as well. One of the vicar’s cheeks was glowing red, his lip was split and bleeding, but the look on his face was serene. “No harm done.”

Ludwig felt shame fill him. Maybe Laurence did deserve it but he should have stayed his hand. It wasn't like him to let the anger get the better of him, to let his emotions take over. He was above this. Used to be... Once this jealous, rage-filled heart wasn't his.

Who did the vicar make him become?

He looked at Laurence, and then at Gehrman. The First Hunter stared at the opposite wall, trying to pretend he wasn’t there and shuffling like he was looking for a good moment to escape. Ludwig knew him and Laurence used to be a couple. He knew as well that it was already in the past. Right now Gehrman served Laurence as a tool. The vicar wanted Ludwig to see it, he wanted him to feel like this. Like a caged beast, constantly prodded and taunted, ready to lash out at anyone but it's owner. Laurence had been taking way too much enjoyment in provoking him like this, and for far too long. Oh no, he wasn't going to apologize.

The guilt was gone as quickly as it surfaced and Ludwig gritted his teeth. "No harm, indeed? Is that what you think? You're trying me day by day and my patience is wearing thin. You think this is amusing, don't you? To drive me mad this way and watch me hurt those that you ensnare? By gods, Laurence, they are blameless compared to you. If you do not cease this, I will walk away from you, I swear I will. Consider this, as you lie in the arms of the man of your choosing tonight. Or as you sleep alone, whichever pleases you. Whatever you do, do not come knocking on my door."

And like that the serenity was gone. Laurence stared at him in outrage. “Ludwig!”

But Ludwig had already turned away from him.

The vicar watched him leave with a frown, more troubled than repentant. He turned to Gehrman.

“Oh, don’t look at me! I’d rather spend the night with the beasts. In fact, it’s what I’ll do. Goodnight, Laurence.” The First Hunter fled in the opposite direction from Ludwig.

“Traitor,” Laurence grumbled.

Left alone in the hallway, Laurence rubbed his bruised elbow and brooded. Ludwig didn’t even apologize. He may have deserved the slap, but he had been counting on an apology afterwards. This didn’t go well at all.

The vicar tidied his robes and licked the blood off of his already sealed lip. So be it. If that was what Ludwig wanted, he would go lie with someone else.

That night sleep found Laurence gloomy and alone in his huge empty bed with nothing but a bottle of wine for company.

* * *

Ludwig avoided him for the next several days. An immature over-reaction so say the least. After all, no actual infidelity had taken place. It was merely a little joke, a game, a flirtatious act. Laurence slammed his personal stamp on a stack of papers thus giving his approval for a new kind of research. Stacks of reports and inquiries crowded on his desk. These were serious matters, demanding maturity, severity and concentration. Who could blame the man on whose shoulders rested the entirety of Yharnam for having a bit of good-natured fun once in a while?

His ruminations were interrupted by a familiar knock on the door of his study. All these years and Ludwig still didn't learn to come in uninvited.

Finally. “Please, do come in.” Laurence put the papers away and looked at the door expectantly.

As expected, it opened, revealing the tall church hunter.

"Are you busy, vicar?" Ludwig inquired. Laurence couldn't quite read his expression.

“I can always find time for you, my love. If you would have my company,” Laurence said softly.

"Splendid. Then whenever you deem you are done with these." He motioned to the stack of documents. "I'll be waiting for you in my chambers." He turned around and left before Laurence had a chance to say something witty.

* * *

The vicar purred with delight. Ludwig’s strong hands skillfully tightened silk ropes around his wrists, trapping the vicar tied to the bedposts. The hunter kissed him on the lips and then left a trail of kisses down his naked body. Laurence sighed blissfully, melting into the caress. He had thought Ludwig would have been bitter for longer, but apparently absence did make the heart grow fonder. The dark looks of lust his lover gave him were delectable and perfectly worth the wait.

In a moment his legs were tied as well. Laurence raised an eyebrow. This was a curious new position. He was thrilled to see where Ludwig was going with this. He smiled up at the hunter shifting with anticipation, heat already pooling in his loins.

Ludwig stepped away from the bed for a moment. Through narrowed eyes, the Leader of Church Hunters regarded his vicar from where he stood, his expression quite unreadable in the shadows playing on his face.

Then the hunter rejoined Laurence on the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight in such a familiar and exquisite manner. The touch came again, and Ludwig knew all too well where and how to touch, each caress honed by a thousand nights spent together. Unlike often these days, when jealousy drove him half-mad, this time Ludwig remained in absolute control of his desires. He was also unusually quiet, but Laurence liked this calculated, dark image. He sighed and moaned under Ludwig's skilled hands and mouth, arching to meet the thrusts of the fingers that entered him in preparation.

Finally Ludwig buried himself inside him, instantly flooding Laurence's body and mind with pleasure. Ahh, his hunter knew him so well. He knew exactly how he loved it, knew exactly how much the vicar needed to be driven across the edge...

Ludwig pulled out right as Laurence found himself on the brink of ecstasy. Excited and needy the vicar looked at him with a lusting smirk. The hunter must have had something even more interesting in mind. He got off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and with the same dark look he started to dress. Laurence’s eyes followed his movements while his tantalized mind slowly caught up with what he was seeing. Ludwig pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his trousers.

“Lu…” Laurence began, quite bewildered. “What are you doing?”

Ludwig looked at him incredulously, as he continued dressing. "I think it's pretty clear what I'm doing. You might be looking for a different question."

“Why?” Laurence groaned “Oh, Ludwig, why can’t you let bygones be bygones? I made a joke in poor taste, I am a lecher and a despicable rascal, I confess. But what does _this_ serve?”

Ludwig smirked, bitterly so. "That feeling of abandonment right when your hopes were so high, it's not so great, is it? It's how I feel every day, emotionally. And since you still think what you're doing to me is all just a joke, like you just admitted, I thought I'd let you experience it first-hand. In the only language that you apparently understand. Savor it, vicar. And feel free to scream and call for help as much as you will. Everyone on this floor has been informed we're not to be disturbed."

“Oh, truly, Lu!” Laurence threw his head back, giving the ceiling a tortured look. “I am repentant! Don’t abandon me like this! Be the better man!”

“I’ve been the better man ever since we’ve met. What I said before still stands. I think it’s time for you to think on how much you care about this relationship. More than just think, it’s time to come up with conclusions. And now, enjoy yourself, Laurence.” With that, Ludwig walked out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Upon his return the hunter found Laurence sleeping peacefully. Ludwig took in the sight with a mix of skepticism and marvel, at the vicar’s skill to make himself comfortable in each and every single situation, both metaphorically and literally.

With a sigh, the hunter began undoing the bonds.

His disloyal lover stirred, but didn’t quite wake. The moment they were free, Laurence’s arms wrapped around as much of Ludwig as they could and the vicar pressed close to him. “You’re too good for me, Lu,” he murmured. “You’re a treasure. My treasure.”

Shaking his head tiredly, Ludwig lay down with him, letting the vicar nestle himself into his grudging embrace and fall right back asleep.

What conclusions Laurence had drawn from the experience, if any, remained a mystery.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please drop us a word if you're reading this story! Comments are super loved and make us happy <3
> 
> For now, this installment concludes the "So Our Forefathers Sinned", as the plot will now center in the "Local Vicar Ruins Everything" fanfic. But it is quite possible that this fic will update again at some point, with more questionable content ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
